Corpse Party: Zero Hope
by backstrokeorca
Summary: Based off of Corpse Party Rebuilt. Summary inside. Pokespe/Corpse Party crossover
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I know I said "There will be no more Corpse Party stories" after I finished the one based on Blood Covered. But I wanna do one based on Rebuilt with the Kanto and Johto Dexholders ONLY since that game has only 5 characters and Sachiko. No extras. Should be pretty simple I think. Also there won't be a little sister in this like in the original and remakes because I'm making my own Corpse Party story, so I'm sorry if you wanted Rosa again in this one too. Also think about the uniforms being the default ones from Yandere Simulator. So yeah I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Thunder crashed outside the academy school house. Rain hit and rolled down the windows as it poured hard. The school was empty seeing as it 7:30 PM most students have went home for the night. Well most but Kisaragi's class 2-9. The room was dark as the only light was a candle, a girl with brown hair sat in the center of the group, with her classmates scattered around her. "It was a rainy day after school, just like this one. A young girl was on the 3rd story of the old school house when she slipped and died, her head splitting open. Only she wasn't dead, she got back up laughing and saying "More...More…" and vanished." and a boy with black hair with golden eyes huffed, "Blue that's not even scary...Red in the mornings without sleep is scarier." he said and the boy beside him known as Red slapped his friend in the back of the head for the insult. "Shut up Gold!" he snapped.

Gold rubbed his head and a small blonde haired girl looked at them from clinging to a redhead boy. "Yellow its over." Red smiled and Silver shrugged Yellow off, Green and Crystal flicking the light on. "The time we wasted telling a ghost story we could have used to clean this room." Green said and Crystal nodded. Gold put his hands on a desk, shoving it into the side. The others followed suit. Red sweeping the floor, Silver cleaning trash and so on.

"Good we're finished we can-" Gold started but the sound of the organ playing from the music room cut him off. Blue and the others looked at the door, Crystal turning on her heels to glare at her friend. "Blue cut it out!" she said and Blue shook her head, her brown hair waving around. Red walked to the door and the music stopped. Then came knocking. It was a faint knocking that put everyone on edge.

After a while it vanished down the hallway. Red pushed open the classroom door and stepped out into the hallway with Gold, Green and Silver. "Nothing out here." Silver said as Yellow, Blue and Crystal followed the boys out. "Maybe it was just the janitor...He likes scaring the late night students with those scary stories too…" Yellow said and Red nodded. Suddenly the school started shaking and lights flashing. "EVERYONE HANG ON!" Gold shouted and his classmates clung to each other for dear life as they fell through the floor.

~Unknown Location~

Red opened his eyes seeing a dark room with broken desks and chairs purely made of wood. "Who makes desks and chairs like that nowadays?" Red muttered and squinted into the darkness. "Sure is dark. I wonder if the others are in here…" he said and felt along the wall feeling an old fashioned light switch. "Bingo!" came the triumphant cry as Red flicked it and a dim light came on. He saw Green, Gold and Yellow in the front of the room passed out. Blue, Silver, Crystal must have been somewhere else. "Guys! Hey guys!" Red said leaping over a small gap and landing in front of Green's face, startling his friend awake. "GODDAMN IT RED!" Green snapped and Gold, followed by Yellow shot awake. Red rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry.." he said and looked at a poster on the front wall as Silver ran into the classroom with the other girls.

Red studied the poster and paled. "Guys….This school house dates back to 1929." he said and Crystal glared at Blue. "What? I had nothing to do with this Crys!" she hissed and Gold stepped in the middle. "Maybe we should find a way out. Red, Blue, Green and Yellow search together while I go with Silver and Crystal." he said the others muttering in agreement.

Green looked at his watch which he concluded was useless in this schoolhouse. "I guess meet up in 30 mintues. Be careful." he said and led his group out. Gold nodded, "Okay. lets move too. We outta look on this floor." he said and left with Silver and Crystal.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Though the story is based on Rebuilt, it's a more modern version of Corpse Party: Rebuilt (Like a game that was in development called Rebirth Rebuilt that was in a sense a modern Corpse Party: Rebuilt. But there's only been few videos of it and I think it stopped being made. So the uniforms referenced will the old ones from the original Rebuilt. Also this is gonna be heavily based on several Corpse Party fangames as well. So if you not seen them, go watch Zero Hope, Corpse Party-if, Corpse Party-if Past End, and Corpse Party Zero (There's several others like Depths of Despair and Depths of Despair: Nightmare Edition, but those won't be reflected in the plot. Because i have special plans for those). Also I didn't write them in Chapter 1 but Ruby and Sapphire are going to be in the story, but I have a reason for it.**

* * *

Red lead the other three students upstairs and looked down the hallway. "Well its got some holes in the floor so be careful." he said and Blue looked at the third floor stairs.

"It's blocked off...with desks mostly and chairs to make it hard to climb." She said. Red sighed.

"Let's just explore this floor first then we'll come back to see about the desks and chairs on the stairs." Red said and led the group down the hallway.

Red opened the classroom door to room 2-A and walked into it, seeing something in the front half of the room. He walked ahead of the others and saw it was a bone white corpse laying in the middle of the room. Yellow shrieked as did Blue while Green examined the body.

"Looks...she was a student at another school and got dragged here-"

Red shook his head. "Her uniform looks the girls uniforms at our school...just withered and faded in color. Almost old fashioned too…"

Blue picked up the student ID card. "If 1996 is old fashioned then I'd say...yeah she's been here for some time."

Yellow looked at the card. "Her name is torn off. But she was a student at our school. A long time ago."

Suddenly a blue spirit of a girl appeared. "Hello...you must be the newest victims of her wrath…"

Red was borderline confused. "Who's wrath? What do you mean?" He asked.

The girl frowned. "A close friend of mine died here...as well as me. We watched our other friends escape unharmed but my friend...grew jealous over time that the three boys got to make it back. She grew vengeful and took over the as the one in charge." She gestures to her ID card.

"Please...save my friend and take that card to my family…" she whispered and vanished without another word.

Red turned to the others. "Looks...like this turned into a fight for survival...But let's hope Gold's group is fairing well." He said and led back out into the hallway.

He turned left and saw a locked room. After deciding the door wasn't gonna open he walked down the hallway and went south.

"What's that shiny thing on the floor?" Yellow asked and Red walked over to it.

"It's a pentagram...but it doesn't look evil."

"Red just because it doesn't look like it, doesn't mean it isn't!"

Red looked at it closer and touched it, causing the others to gasp in horror.

But Red shook it off and looked at them. "It's okay. I think they act as heal points if we get wounded." He said and Blue blinked.

"So like pure magic then…" she said and Yellow pointed down the hallway.

"We have to go back and up the third floor...that hallway has slime everywhere!" The blonde whined and Green reassured her.

Red nodded. The girls were wearing short uniform skirts and long sleeves on their arms, but their legs weren't protected like his and Green's. But then again Red wasn't sure if this stuff wouldn't eat through their clothes.

Blue looked around the Hallway and noticed a staircase going to a lower floor and a sign that says "cafeteria" in faded black writing.

Red followed her gaze and looked down that corridor. "Maybe there's an entrance down there too…"

He led his group down the hallway and stopped at the large cafeteria doors. Something about it, saying that he shouldn't be there.

0o0

Gold pulled on the art room door but it refused to open. Silver was studying a map layout he found in classroom 1-C as Gold pulled the door.

"No use. We need a key. Music room was the same thing. Crystal?" Gold sighed.

"Well we could go and see what Red's doing? Or we could do some more investigation?" She said.

Silver pointed down the hall and said, "There's a Gymnasium down that way. Maybe there's something there?"

Gold and Crystal exchanged looks before they agreed with him and followed.

0o0

Ruby woke up in a dimly lit room. Bookshelves were lined up around him and he sat up looking for a clue as to were he was. A girl was reading a class log when she noticed Ruby had woken up and looked at him.

"Ruby? You remember the class representative and her story she was telling the class when we were across the hallway in the art room?" She asked.

Ruby nodded. "What about it Sapphire?"

"This is the old school house she mentioned…."

Ruby froze. "But it was torn down years ago!"

Sapphire grabbed him and pulled him behind a desk as the door opened. She had his mouth covered and they were breathing lightly.

The figure in the door walked away, her footsteps growing soft till they vanished.

Sapphire pulled Ruby out of the room and run up the stairs and slammed into someone, who was clearly alive.

"Sapphire what the hell!?" Gold snapped and Sapphire smiled.

"Kishinuma! Morishige! Nakashima! Thank god we found you…" Sapphire sighed.

Gold blinked. "Tachibana? Matsuoka? I didn't know that you were here…"

Ruby sighed. "Small world huh?"

Crystal looked out the bared up windows and sighed.

"Well... let's go look in the Gym...its right out there." Gold said and led his group into the gym.

* * *

 **A/N: Not very eventful but the 3rd chapter and on should have more things to make it fun.**

 **Also the names are as follows:**

 **Red Mochida**

 **Green Nanase***

 **Yellow Hazuki**

 **Blue Shinozaki**

 **Gold Kishinuma**

 **Silver Sakutaro**

 **Crystal Nakashima**

 **Ruby Matsuoka**

 **Sapphire Tachibana**

 ***Green's is different than the one he has in canon because I don't of a single Japanese person who uses Oak or Okido for a last name. Also it just doesn't seem right to use it for this**

 **Yes this is a mix of Free! And Corpse Party names but it's my story**

 **Please let me do what I please**


	3. Chapter 3

Red opened the lunch area doors and saw a little girl with a uniform matching the girl's in classroom 2-A, looking out the window. She was pale and had black hair that was pulled back with a red ribbon.

"You have different uniforms than me…" she said and looked at them with icy blue eyes.

Yellow looked at her and nodded. "We're from a modern day version of Kisaragi…"

The girl giggled. She eyed Yellow's pale pink ribbon that had white spots which held up her hair along with her hair tie.

Red caught her looking and opened his mouth but no words came out.

"My name is Shiho... That's a very pretty ribbon. My friend gave me this one." Shiho said.

Yellow smiled. "Really? Red gave me this one for my birthday!"

Shiho sneered and looked at Red pulling out a pair of bloodstained scissors. "Oh really? That's too bad." She laughed and went to strike Red but her weapon came in contact with Red's phone as he blocked it.

"RUN!" he shouted and they all ran out of the room and turned left the way they were before.

Green looked at Red's phone and sighed. "At least you were quick."

Red nodded and walked up the stairs to the third floor with his friends closely behind him.

Shiho had it out for Red now. Probably Yellow too. Which only meant they had to be careful.

0o0

Gold looked around the science lab and walked with Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire to the back while Silver looked around at the front.

There was a sudden shuffle sound and Gold looked up from the table he was searching too see the anatomical model had moved closer to him. He shrugged it off as Silver playing a prank and went to looking again.

As soon as Gold turned away he was grabbed from behind and started choking, Sapphire and Ruby trying to pry it off but it was no use. Crystal was paralyzed with fear and Silver remembered he saw gasoline and matches in the cabinet. He grabbed it and threw the gasoline on the model not seeing it hit Gold and lit it fire, Gold bursting into flames as well.

Sapphire hugged Silver. "Its okay...we really couldn't save him." She said and they left, as their friend's body stopped burning.

0o0

Red looked at his group who was resting in the nurse's office. They were tired and the encounter with Shiho left them shaken up.

Yellow was sleeping on his jacket and Blue was using Green's to keep warm. Green was searching for clues and Red was just thinking about the situation.

What would happen if someone died in here? Red sighed and looked out the window, seeing it was still raining.

 _Will the rain ever stop?_ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal looked at the reference room doors and opened the door on the left side since the door on the right side was jammed for some odd reason.

Sapphire noticed Crystal was missing her sweater and looked at her friend. "Crystal? Where's your sweater?" She asked and Crystal wiped a tear from her eye.

"I left it with Gold's body...I don't need it anymore." She whispered and Sapphire hugged her tightly as Silver and Ruby looked at records and books for anything for a means of escape.

Sapphire stayed with Crystal and they talked about Gold softly to get her mind her to be at ease.

They heard a shout from the other side of the building and jumped.

"That sounded like Red but an echo that's just now travelling to us." Ruby said and Silver nodded.

Sapphire looked at her phone and blinked. "Time must be slower here than in our home. Only 2 hours past and it seemed like forever we've been stuck in here."

"Then that shout could have happened an hour ago." Crystal said.

Ruby slid the book back in it's spot and led them into the hallway.

Silver held up two keys to the art room and music room, the others nodding in agreement that they should look there for a clue.

0o0

Red looked at Yellow with a nervous look. "You need to pee? In a haunted school?"

Yellow nodded. She probably should have gone before Blue told her story and got them dragged here but she must of been scared to the point of having to go.

Blue looked at Red and Red sighed. "Okay. Green? Wanna come with us? Blue you too." He said and walked Yellow out with Blue and Green following close behind him.

When they got to the bathrooms Red waited for Yellow outside the stall by the sink lost in thought. At first, not hearing anything like the stall filling up with blood or Yellow's screaming till he heard the banging on the door.

He ran over and pulled on the door but was shot back into the wall by Shiho who laughed at his futile attempt to save Yellow.

"RED! RED!" She screamed and and was sobbing, the blood gushing out faster.

Red snarled and threw himself on the door but Shiho wouldn't let Yellow be saved. The red fluid was to her neck and Red glared at Shiho.

"Let her go!" Red snapped and Shiho threw him into the wall again, Yellow's screaming being muffled by the blood as it overfilled the stall and she started choking on it, dying.

Shiho laughed and vanished, the door swinging open and Red stepping back as blood ran out, Yellow hitting the ground dead.

"No...NO! YELLOW!" Red shouted and fell to his knees sobbing.

Green and Blue ran into the room and covered their mouths, not believing Yellow was dead.

0o0

Red sat in the corner of the infirmary and sniffled, holding Yellow's pale pink ribbon, that now blood soaked in his hand. Blue and Green let him have space but Blue wanted to tell him that they needed to move forward or Shiho would target them next.

Green looked around and sighed. He was worried that they wouldn't ever get out.


	5. Chapter 5

Red walked down the long hallway to the principal's office where they heard Shiho laughing and talking to someone. Blue was frozen in fear and Green grabbed his friends darting back down the hallway.

He wasn't going to lose another life today. He heard Gold was killed in a science lab and Yellow was dead. He couldn't help but wonder who was next.

 _Red…_

Green flung around and Red as well as Blue looked at him.

"Green? What's wrong?" Blue asked.

Green swallowed a lump in his throat. "I thought I heard Yellow just now."

Red scoffed. "Probably a trick of the wind. This school is all sorts of fucked up."

Blue had a worried look when she heard the anger in Red's voice. Red was usually so caring and sweet. But losing his best friend and a girl he considered a little sister, she saw pure hatred and anger in Red.

But at who? Her? Shiho? Blue went to hug him and Red lashed out at her, Blue hitting the ground hard. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT THEY DIED! THAT WE ENDED UP HERE!" Red screamed at her and bolted off.

Green went to chase him and Blue grabbed him. "No... He'll come back." She said.

Green wasn't sure about that.

0o0

Sapphire looked up from her phone trying to get a signal to text Red when she heard footsteps stomp down the hallway. Ruby looked and saw no one but had a feeling that it was Red who stormed by.

"Silver? Think we should go after him?" Sapphire asked.

Silver bit his lip and thought about it. "If Red's being pulled in by the school's darkening I don't think it's wise."

Crystal glared. "But he's our friend!" She snapped.

Sapphire got in the middle. "Ruby and I will look. You can follow us as back up OK." She said and they nodded following Red's footsteps.

0o0

Sapphire looked at the boys bathroom. "Oh god don't tell me he's in here…"

Ruby swallowed. "Its where he ran too…"

Crystal slid open the door. "Red?" She walked in and Sapphire followed hearing a creaking noise.

"What's that sound?" She whispered.

Silver walked over to the 3rd to last stall and blinked. "Something is in here."

Ruby pushed open the door and the girls shrieked in terror as the boys felt sick.

Red was hanging in the stall by a rope.

Sapphire heard little choking sounds and pushed Ruby to the side. "Red!?"

"Sa...pp...ire…"

"Oh god get him down!" Sapphire shrieked and Ruby and Silver boosted Red up to give him air as Sapphire stood on Crystal's shoulders to cut the rope off his neck with a glass shard.

When Red was down and coughing and getting sick, Sapphire wondered what possessed him to do it.

"Yellow...Told me to.." Red wheezed and Sapphire blinked.

"Well no sense in you wondering back to Blue and Green... Just stay here for now." Crystal said and Red nodded, coughing again.

Silver could only wonder why Yellow's spirit would make Red commit suicide, but he didn't dwell on it.

They walked out with Red and to the incernator again but Sapphire was worried about the heavy bruising on Red's neck.

When they got to the incernator they heard Blue running over with Green.

Red coughed and Green looked at his friend with concern.

"He tried to hang himself." Sapphire said.

Green hugged his friend and they all walked into the incernator.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm making this chapter kinda short. Because i want to wrap up the story and start on the second one**

* * *

Blue looked at Red's dead body in the hallway in absolute terror. They were running behind Ruby and Sapphire, when Red was suddenly ripped apart by red spirits.

Silver grabbed Blue and shoved her to Green, who ran with her through the classroom door.

Crystal and Silver followed with Ruby and Sapphire close behind.

They kept running and didn't look back till they heard a loud crash and passed out.

-Aftermath-

Blue looked at her classmates and then Red's student ID, Gold's id and Yellow's which were taken home and given to the families.

Classes went on, but was hard without Gold's jokes, Yellow's bubbly personality, and Red's bright attitude.

The survivors grew up and got jobs, Ruby a fashion designer, Silver working as an actor, Blue a novelist for a pair of paranormal investigators, Green a researcher in paranormal activity, Crystal a nurse, Sapphire a swim coach.

But they still remember Red, Yellow and Gold. And the lives they could have had.

-Fin-


End file.
